


【炤云】【小剧场系列】月色·遇狼 （一发文）

by kongxiangyun



Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】月色·遇狼 （一发文）

“今夜月色真美。”

缙云循声转头，看到一名年轻女子站在他身旁，轻声带着点羞涩地对自己说道。

缙云打量了一下这名女子。他并不认识这名女子，不过看衣饰像是有熊部落的人。缙云看了她一会，见她不再打算说话，便转回身继续观望洒着月色微光的丛野。

这几天是月祭节。用姬轩辕的话来说，月祭节的目的，是以庆祝秋收的名义，将各部族聚集到有熊，促进各族间的交流和融合，为轩辕丘的进一步建设和扩大打下良好基础。所以，这是个和花食节同样盛大的节日。而今夜，据说是月最圆最明之时，能看清周围异常境况，最适合作祭祀聚会之用。

作为有熊的战神，今夜，缙云和他的战士们肩付着守卫的责任。

“我叫曳霜。那个，缙云大人，您，您知道，“今夜月色真美”的意思吗？”

那名女子再次开口，紧张的问道。

缙云抬头看了看天上的月色，皓月当空，像占据了半边天幕，柔和的光洒满大地，确实挺美的。不过，除了字面意思，这句话还有别的意思吗？他摇摇头，略带疑惑的看着那名女子。

“这，这，这是，这是“我喜欢你”的意思。阿婉说这是玳族的用语，还说，您是玳族人，肯定，肯定也知道这个意思的。啊，真是羞死人了。”

女子羞得结巴起来，声音越说越小，最后害羞得捂着脸跑开，边跑还边埋怨起自己的伙伴阿婉来。

缙云看着女子远去的背影，摇摇头，回转身去继续留意丛野间的动静。却在转身的瞬间忆起，昨天夜里，就在同样的地方，陪着自己察看布置明天巡逻地点的巫炤，对自己说了同样的话：今夜月色真美。

缙云记得巫炤说这话之前还告诉了自己他刚从玳族那边过来。所以他是知道这句话的意思的，是吗？为什么要向自己说？他是想向自己表达喜欢的意思吗？那种，情侣之间的喜欢的意思吗？还是，只是看到月色当空的一句感叹而已？

缙云觉得内心深处像有什么躁动起来，却抓不住，也看不清。

得不到的答案像纷扰缠绕的线头，让缙云心里有点混乱。他抬头向巫炤的方向望去，好像这样就能找到答案似的。西陵鬼师巫炤，作为今夜月祭的主祭司，正被众人团团围在中央。

没有等到任何答案的缙云回转头去，继续守卫的工作，内心却无法如开始时那样平静了，像雨中的湖面，总有抚不平的涟漪。

午夜，戎冬来替班。缙云交代了几句，便向巫炤的方向走去。

“忙完了？”

“嗯，走吧。”

巫炤转身，向缙云露出了个很浅的却一如既往温柔的微笑，与他并肩走入了不远处丛林的黑暗里。

巫炤说他在附近发现了个很不错的地方，昨天夜里邀了自己今天月圆之夜去看。

走了好一会，食物的香气，人声的喧哗，篝火的炙热都在身后消失得无影无踪，古木参天的林子里突然现出一大片空地，几块山石散落其中，地上开满片片白花，在月色映照下，像泛着朦胧微光的海。

两人走进花海中。皓月当天，花海满眼，微风拂身，撩起发丝。

“好地方。”

缙云夸了句，就地坐下，手放在曲起的膝盖上，静静的欣赏着这一切。

缙云很喜欢这种氛围，无人打扰的静谧，好友在旁的自在，让他微微眯起眼，露出一脸轻松。巫炤在他身旁坐下。

“这是我今天从杜康那里要来的酒。你尝尝。”

缙云摘下挂在腰带上的酒囊，递给巫炤。

“这次的酒我可是好好尝过了才拿的。你不知道，上次杜康第一回酿出了酒，请我和姬轩辕几个喝。出门的时候拿错了，结果难喝死了。又酸又涩，真不知道那家伙是怎么酿出这种东西的。”

不太喜欢说话的缙云在巫炤面前总感觉有说不完的话。

巫炤仰头喝了一口，一股冷洌的香气扑鼻而来，进入喉头的液体甘醇浑厚，像极了今夜的月色。

“好酒。”

巫炤淡淡评价道，把酒囊递还给缙云。

缙云接过，就着巫炤刚刚喝过的地方，仰头灌了两口，抹了一把嘴。

巫炤看着缙云的唇覆在酒囊自己刚刚喝过的边缘上，轻轻的低了下头，还是什么也没说，便又微微抬起看着天上的月色。

“哦，对了，这是今天仪狄给的。”

缙云把酒囊放到一边，从腰带上的袋子里拿出一块小小的薄薄的略显金黄的饼。

“她说这是特意为这次的月祭节做的吃食。也没有成功多少，只有几个，分了我一个。我想应该挺好吃的。便把它留给。。。”

“嗷！”

一阵低沉的吼声打断了缙云的话。

多年征战让缙云条件反射的迅速把饼叼在嘴里，腾出的手一把抓起身旁的太岁，剑锋半露，半蹲起来，警惕的聆听着周围的动静。

四处一片安静，只有夜风轻轻拂动花海的声音，隔了一会，有窸窸窣窣的脚步声远去，像是兽类踏在草叶上的步声。

缙云放松了神经，坐了回去，却发现巫炤的脸近在咫尺。

“给我的，是吗？”

巫炤问，声音一如既往的淡柔如水。

“嗯。”

缙云叼着饼，无法张口说话，只能嗯了一声，抬起手准备把饼拿下来递给巫炤，却被巫炤轻轻的挡开了。

巫炤张嘴，直接在饼上咬了一口。饼不大，巫炤靠得从未有过的近，垂下来的发丝拂到了缙云脸上，缙云感觉像有什么东西在心底拂过。

作为高高在上的鬼师，巫炤的吃相相当优雅，一口口的慢条斯理，每一口又都离缙云的脸更近。

心，跳得越来越快，快得缙云连问一句巫炤这饼味道如何都忘记了。

巫炤再次凑近咬了一口饼，淡色的唇不经意的擦到了缙云的唇上，像蜻蜓点水般，一触后极快的离开，快得像什么都没有发生似的，继续一脸平静的咀嚼着口中的饼。只有巫炤自己知道，此刻自己是用了多大的意志才稳住了自己凌乱的气息。

一种面对最强大最可怖的魔都没有过的紧张在缙云体内涌现，还有在那紧张中升腾而起的愉悦，让缙云的呼吸变得急促又灼热。

很快，饼便只剩下最后一口，露着一点边，被缙云叼在嘴里。巫炤停住了动作。

没有期待到接下来的动作，叼着饼的缙云抬起眼，灰蓝的眼眸泛着花海里反射的点点月光，疑惑的看着巫炤。

缙云并没有拒绝的目光像醇酒，迷醉着巫炤的神志。巫炤再次凑近，却没有咬在饼上，而是轻轻的咬到了缙云唇上。

温热的舌尖扫过缙云下唇，抵着饼的边缘把它推进了缙云嘴里。突如其来的亲吻，让缙云含着饼，连咀嚼都忘了，喉结上下滑动了下，直接把它吞了下去。巫炤湿热的舌头舔过缙云上下唇，温柔的吻咬着缙云好看的下唇沟，像在亲吻最神圣的珍宝，必须一片虔诚，小心翼翼。

有熊的战神闭上眼，微微张开嘴，伸出舌头生涩的回应着西陵鬼师巫炤。

连微风都像是怕惊扰了这美好的景致，而停止了拂漪。一切安静得，只有月色像透明的轻纱，柔和的覆洒在花海中的两人身上。

纠缠的唇舌探索着越来越深入对方口中，来不及吞咽的银丝从嘴角滑落，在月色下反射着靡靡微光。

巫炤低下头，沿着缙云喉结锁骨一直吮吻到缙云胸前， 从未被唇舌舔咬过的肉粒，在巫炤温热的口中迅速挺立变硬。

深色的胸膛宽广结实，蕴含着力量，随着巫炤在其上灵活舔弄的唇舌而起伏得越来越剧烈，像一场刚柔并济的舞蹈。

腰带被扯开，本来就没有穿着多少衣服的缙云很快被巫炤脱得只剩下缠在脚上的布带。

脱去了衣服的缙云像丢掉了伪装的猛兽，伸手撕扯着巫炤的衣饰，贪婪地抚摸巫炤裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，眼里毫不掩饰对巫炤的渴望。

巫炤的衣饰繁琐而复杂，缠绕在一起的挂饰物件让缙云变得焦躁，那种平时被压抑在心底，被理智紧紧看守着的对巫炤的欲望，现在像咆哮的野兽，凶猛的撞击着理智的牢笼，驱使着缙云用力一把扯断挂在巫炤脖子上的挂饰，式样各异的贝饰散落了一地。

很快，两人赤身裸体滚落在花海中，巫炤伏在缙云身上，沿着腹肌的明显纹理一路舔吻到腹股沟，留下一片淫靡的水光。绘满巫纹的手握住缙云已经挺立的分身，上下撸动着让它在自己手中变得更为饱胀。

一种与手掌触感截然不同的温热突然袭来，让缙云浑身一震，猛的抬头，看到自己分身的顶端正被巫炤含在嘴里，温热又略粗糙的舌面擦过铃口最敏感的地方，让缙云双拳紧握，猛的挺了一下腰身，胀挺的肉棒青筋骤现。

淡淡的花香与缙云特有的雄性味道交织着，像勾魂的媚香，一点点消融着巫炤的理智。

挣扎着用残存的一点理智拿起陶瓶，巫炤掏出一点膏脂，抹上缙云后穴皱褶处，缓缓打着圈，待到穴口略为柔软，把一节指节送了进去。

身体隐秘处被异物入侵的怪异感觉让缙云全身僵了僵，下一瞬就被分身上因巫炤唇舌舔弄而带来的汹涌快感掩盖。第二根手指很快探了进来，撑开紧闭的穴口，曲张着深入拓开紧窒烫热的肉壁。  
缙云双腿张开，扭动强韧的腰肢向后逃避着在肉穴内抽插搅动的手指，又因分身被口腔含舔的温热而本能的向前追逐更强烈的刺激。

一向果断的战神露出这种左右为难犹豫不定的神情，让巫炤加深了含在嘴里的肉棒，在缙云后穴挑逗的手指也动作得更为剧烈，只为让这种特别得只在自己面前展现的神色再弥久一点。

等他再次抬头看向缙云的时候，巫炤发现缙云清亮的眼神早已被欲望撕扯得支离破碎，鼓胀的胸膛随着粗重的呼吸剧烈起伏，缙云盯着自己的神态就像最凶残的猛兽，最危险的存在。

下一刻，缙云毫无预料的猛扑过来，把巫炤一把摁倒，繁花因这猛烈的动作折倒一片。

缙云跨坐在巫炤身上，全身上下每一块肌肉都散发着浓烈的肉欲气息，他低下头对着巫炤又吻又咬，与巫炤紧贴的滚烫肉棒用力摩擦着巫炤同样胀硬烫热的肉棒，被开拓过的后穴在微凉的空气中张合着，像在收缩，又像在邀请。

巫炤胀得发痛的肉棒抵上缙云后穴，柱头微微撑开了穴口，里面涌出的灼热让巫炤恨不得马上一插到底。赤身裸体坐在自己身上的缙云，微汗的泛着情色的深暗肌肤，坚定又带着欲望的眼神，让一向沉稳的巫炤觉得自己下一刻就要彻底崩溃。

即使从未有过任何交合经验的缙云也本能的知道巫炤想做什么。雄性的尊严让他提腰起身想逃开抵在穴口的灼热粗长。

巫炤双手按住缙云壮实腰臀，抬头，极少睁开的红眸异常温柔地望向缙云，眸里盛不住的欲望如水般往外溢出。缙云回望着他，两人默默对视着，没有谁先开口说话。

巫炤抚摸着缙云有着狰狞伤疤的后背，开始舔吻他强壮有力的胸膛，动作温柔得像在呢喃又像在向神祈求。

月色洒在巫炤侧脸上，落下一片柔和阴影，让缙云再次想起了昨夜巫炤对自己说过的那句话：今夜月色真美。

巫炤脸上隐忍又难耐的情欲让鬼师一贯镇定自若略带高傲的神情消散如烟。这种神态的巫炤，这个平时看不到的巫炤，比月色更美。缙云出神的看着他，不自觉的抬手捧起巫炤的脸，低头吻了下去，带着新手的生疏和强者的温柔。腰部发力，缓缓坐下到巫炤硬热如烙铁的肉棒上。

缙云出乎意料的举动，让巫炤微微顿了顿，一丝柔和得能滴出水来的笑意从眉眼间掠过，巫炤一手抚上缙云胀硬得青筋尽现的肉棒，缓慢的却照顾到每一个角落的抚慰着，另一手托住缙云的腰控制着力度以防缙云受伤。

巨大得狰狞的肉棒撑开窄小的穴口，一点点破开紧贴在一起的肉壁向里推进。即使强悍如战神，柔嫩后穴被巨物插入的痛感依然清晰无比。

缙云铁箍般的双手紧紧抓住巫炤双臂，掐出深红指印。腿上的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，如山峰般壮实的后背在轻轻颤抖。

巫炤的手抚上缙云后腰，轻柔的安抚着，另一只手加大了在缙云分身抚慰的强度，在最为敏感的部位撩弄刺激。

“嗯。。。呼。。。”

因着润滑油膏的帮助，虽然胀痛得让人难以忍受，缙云并没有花很久就坐到了底。如铁般坚硬又滚烫的巨物深深贯穿自己身体，让缙云感觉自己像被石桩钉在地上，无法动弹。

巫炤开始慢慢挺动腰身抽插。拉扯着神经的钝痛让缙云夹紧后穴，想以此阻止巫炤的动作。分身被灼烫的后穴猛然夹紧的滋味让巫炤又痛又销魂。

“缙云，放松，不用夹那么紧。”

最后半句带着巫炤极少见的调笑，让缙云瞬间感到耳背发热，紧咬的牙关微微松开。巫炤的唇舌趁机钻入缙云嘴里，绘着巫纹的手抚上缙云带着微汗的强壮胸膛，身下再次开始动作。

后穴强烈无比的痛感在控制着力度的缓慢抽插中变得越来越模糊，一种从未体验过的不同于分身被抚慰的快感从被插弄的地方开始变得清晰起来。

胸前被抚摸的舒服，分身被套弄的快感，后穴被抽插的刺激，像数道瀑布源流，汇聚在一起，倾泻而下，把更强烈的快感带向缙云四肢百骸。

汗液的水光覆盖在泛满情欲的蜜色肌肤上，在交缠扭动下映射着淡淡的月光，让今夜皓白的月色都带上了淫靡之意。

“嗷呜！！”

不远处的山间林里传来一声凶狠又尖锐的狼嚎，像在静谧的月色中生生划出一道裂痕。

数十道荧绿色的目光出现在花海四周的暗影里，像捕食的幽灵，渐渐逼近。

对于如战神般存在的缙云和强大如鬼师的巫炤，逼近的狼群似乎毫无威胁力。

缙云抽出了身旁的太岁，巫炤绘出了悬浮的咒文，然而两人交缠律动的汗湿躯体却没有任何停下的意思，灼热粗重的喘息在夜空里清晰回荡。

缙云骑坐在巫炤胯上，右手握着太岁格挡在巫炤身后，体内绞着巫炤的巨大，一张一合的往深处吸吮着，左手抱着巫炤的背稳住自己被巫炤在后穴进进出出顶得不断晃动的腰身，灰蓝眼眸带着冷冽杀意和如火情欲。

巫炤双手扶着缙云的腰，配合着自己的力道不断的顶撞缙云体内那点敏感。虽然闭着眼，发散的灵力却留意着周围的各种动静。黑红之色的咒文悬浮在空中，护住了缙云整个背部。

两人保持交合着的姿势紧紧搂住对方，把自身最脆弱的后背毫无保留的交由对方守护。

荧绿色的眼睛越来越近，一条强壮的成年公狼嚎叫着，突然跃起，扑向两人。

冷冽的剑意破空而起，袭击的公狼被甩出数丈远，狼血喷洒到空中，像为洁白的月色画卷抹了艳红的妖冶一笔。

被血液刺激到的狼群不分先后的纷纷扑向两人。此起彼伏的狼嚎划碎了寂静的夜空。

悬浮的咒文像箭雨般射向从缙云身后扑上来的狼群。利刃插入皮肉划出裂帛般的声响，受伤的狼只悲鸣着翻滚到地上。

趁着没有攻击的空档，巫炤突然抽出自己的巨大，再猛的一下狠插到底，剧烈的动作让巫炤的肉棒深深撞入缙云体内，前所未有的深度带来的快感闪电般从尾椎爆起，激得缙云浑身一震。盘住巫炤后腰的矫健双腿猛然用力，像要夹断巫炤腰般紧紧缠住。

眸里的情欲更浓，体内的烈焰更盛，然而，战神依然是战神，即使体内敏感点被反复顶弄，后穴不受控制的吮吸着插进来的巨大肉棒，如电流般的快感缠绕全身，缙云拿着太岁的手仍然稳稳的挥出下一剑，斩杀掉袭向巫炤身后的两条恶狼。

与此同时，一道红光闪过，不知是巫炤的攻击咒文还是被击中的狼只喷涌的鲜血，两只恶狼倒在两人不远处，几滴狼血溅到巫炤胸前。缙云抬手把它抹开，晕开的鲜血与巫炤胸前殷红的巫纹交织在一起，越发的妖娆夺目。像有毒的艳花，危险又让人无法拒绝。

狼群像截不断的流水，继续围涌上来，向花海中的两人发动攻击。

缙云握着太岁，被巫炤压在身下。巫炤一手把缙云大腿压向胸前，挺起强韧有力的腰身，疯狂的顶插缙云幽穴，另一手燃起如焰咒文，挥挡近身的狼只。

突然，缙云瞳孔一缩，双腿勾着巫炤腰背，下腰发力，带着巫炤就地滚出一丈，堪堪躲过从巫炤后背奔袭而来的一条狼。

强烈到无以复加的快感和不得不小心应对的危险，激发了雄性在死亡边缘上追逐快感的天性，花海中的两人像两头野兽，低沉的嚎叫着，疯狂的律动着，放纵又危险。

缙云用身体把巫炤压着，被肏得红胀的肉穴依然不满足的紧紧含着巫炤的肉棒，挥起太岁，一剑划过凌空猛扑过来的另外两条狼。狼腹被劈开，缙云挡在巫炤身上，狼血洒到缙云背上。鲜热的狼血填满了后背伤疤上凹凸不平的皮肤，那条狰狞的伤疤在血色中像被重新划开般，在月色下靡丽得摄人心魄。

在危险边缘追逐极乐快感的刺激，让两人发狠般的紧贴对方，越加疯狂的挺动腰身。

缙云抬起有力的腰身，离开肉柱一半，又全根没入的坐下，一下下的磨着巫炤胀红得青筋暴现的粗长肉棒，润滑的油脂早被疯狂的抽插打出了细碎的白沫，沾满臀缝。

有熊最勇猛的战神眼神迷离，双腿大张，身前肉棒高高挺起被绘满巫纹的手撸弄挑逗，身后肉穴开合，起起伏伏的吞吐着西陵最尊贵的鬼师巨大得骇人的肉棒，放荡得令人心神迷醉。

巫炤双眸红得像要燃尽吞噬一切的火山熔岩，不再温柔的吻落满缙云喉结、脖颈、肩膀、前胸。无视十数只仍然在逼近的恶狼，巫炤翻身把缙云压在地上，抬起缙云双腿，让其张开到极致，用最狠的力道毫不留情的顶撞缙云被肏得挂着白沫的后穴。握住缙云颤抖地冒着透明淫液的巨大肉棒，上下快速撸动给予更强烈的刺激。

汹涌的快感席卷全身，荡漾在每一条血管中，渗透在每一滴血液里。

“呃！嗯哈。。。哈。。。啊！！！”

太岁掉落在地，缙云腹部肌肉急速抽动，胀红得青筋毕露的肉棒剧烈颤动着，浓稠白浊喷射而出，溅满了自己和巫炤的小腹。  
漩涡般袭卷而来的快感让肉穴勃勃地痉挛收缩，狠狠吸食着巫炤的肉棒。

悬浮在空中的黑红咒文突然不受控制的燃烧炸裂开来，像炫目的烟火，映红整片花海，在山林中发出低沉的回响，靠近的狼只被烈焰吞噬化成飞灰。

承受不住缙云肉壁突然增强的压榨索求的巫炤，低吼着把自己滚烫的精液全数射给了缙云。

月色依然皓白，战斗过的花海一片狼藉。飘着花香的空气里混合着汗液、精液、血液的味道，巫炤赤身裸体的压在同样一丝不挂的缙云身上， 凌乱的发丝被热汗沾湿粘在额上，渗出的汗液沿着额心那只殷红巫目的纹路流过，从鼻尖上滴下，落到缙云唇上。淡淡的，有着巫炤的味道，缙云探出舌尖舔了舔。

一切又恢复了平静，轻柔的夜风拂过，像把月色吹入了花海里，灰蓝眸里倒映着的巫炤性感，温柔，俊美，缙云想把一切自己能想到的美好的词语用在他身上，然而，想了很久，缙云最终抬起头亲了亲巫炤的耳垂，在他耳边说了一句，

“今夜月色真美。”


End file.
